Would You Rather
by blackcat9517
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are playing a game of 'Would You Rather'


**Would You Rather...**

_by_

**blackcat9517**

**Summary: Natsume and Mikan are playing a game of 'Would You Rather'**

**

* * *

**

Under a Sakura tree, there was Natsume Hyuuga, reading his favourite manga as usual. His girlfriend, Mikan Sakura was beside him, resting her head on his shoulder looking up at the a bit bored, the brunette decided to play a game "Natsume" she called out and nudged his arm. Hearing his usual reply, she asked "Want to play a game? I'm kind of bored"

"What sort of game?" the fire casted questioned. His crimson eyes never leaving the book he was so engulfed in.

Mikan thought for a moment "Truth or dare?"

"No"

The brunette frowned and thought of something else "What about.... Would you rather?" she noticed the only answer that her boyfriend gave was a shrug meaning yes "Alright fine, I'll go first" she said "Would you rather... get stuck in a room with Tsubasa senpai for a whole day or let Hotaru blackmail you"

His gaze never left the book and so he quickly answered "Blackmail" He would rather get black mailed by Hotaru than being stuck with Shadow Freak.

"Your turn" Mikan replied

He shifted his gaze over to his left and asked the brunette "Would you rather ignore Andou for the rest of your life or let me roast Narumi"

Mikan was quite for several long moments. She didn't know what to say but she managed to choose between the two "Let you burn Narui-sensei" Natsume raised a brow. He was a bit surprised by her answer. She saw the look on his face and explained "It's because you won't kill him. I'm sure of it. You'll probably burn his hair or something"

Thinking that it was a rather dumb reason, he resumed reading his manga and waited for his girlfriend to think of something. Even though it may seem as if he's reading, the fire caster was actually staring the brunette from the corners of his eyes. He couldn't resist thinking that she looked cute and stupid while thinking.

The brunette's face lit up "Okay, I've got one. Would you rather... burn your manga collection or risk your life to save me from danger"

Natsume couldn't help but smile a bit but he had managed to successfully hide it "Burn my manga collection"

Mikan was shocked hearing her boyfriend's answer but decided to ignore it "Your turn" she said with a hint of sadness as she looked down to the ground

The fire caster closed the book he was reading and looked at the seventeen year old beside him "Would you rather end your friendship with Imai or break up with me?" he asked dryly

Mikan looked up, her hazel orbs widen "Are you really serious?" she asked in disbelief. She was quiet for quite some time and Natsume was getting impatient

"I haven't got all day. Hurry up"

The brunette couldn't really decide. It was a hard one. End her friendship with Hotaru? No way. She's never going to do that but breaking up with Natsume? She then thought of it carefully and smiled "Break up with you"

Her boyfriend raised a brow "Why's that?"

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean we hate each other. We could have gotten engaged or married" came her answer

Natsume couldn't help but form a small smile, satisfied with his girlfriend's answer. He got up and reached out his hand. She grabbed it and rose from the ground with a wide smile plastered on her face _'That was just the answer I was looking for' _the fire caster mentally said

He cupped her cheek with his right hand and brushed his lips on hers "So was my answer good enough?" the giggling Mikan asked as they parted

"Probably" he shrugged and earned a playful punch on his chest as they both walked away but Mikan suddenly stopped

"But wait, when I asked you whether you would either burn your manga collection or save me, you said you would rather destroy your comic book collection. I don't get it"

He stared into her brown eyes before answering "Easy, I wouldn't have to save you. I'd be _rescuing_ you since you pretty much get into a lot of trouble"

"Hey!" Mikan pouted as she wrapped her arm around his "That's just mean and sweet"

* * *

**blackcat9517: Heheh. So how was it? I just don't really get it why I'm writing short stories. It could have been longer. But who cares. Hahah. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed it. See ya. **

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi. **


End file.
